wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Go Santa Go (song)
Go Santa Go is a Christmas song from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas done in a Greased Lightning pointing style. This song not only has a CD named after it, but a DVD named after it, as well. Song Credits Video Introduction Music * Music and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group Song 1996 Version * Music, Lyrics and Arrangement: John Field * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producer: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineer and Mixer: ? * Recording Location: ? * Publisher: AMCOS * Copyright: Universal Music Group Karaoke Version * Music, Lyrics and Arrangement: John Field * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producer: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineer and Mixer: ? * Recording Location: ? * Publisher: AMCOS 2013 Version * Music and Lyrics: John Field * Music Arrangement: Anthony Field, John Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Lyrics Arrangement: John Field * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: ? * Recording Location: ? * Publisher: AMCOS/Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2017 Version * Music and Lyrics: John Field * Music Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Lyrics Arrangement: John Field * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: ? * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians Video Introduction Music * Tuba: Jeff Fatt 1996 Version * Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Murray Cook * Electric Guitar: Terry Murray * Acoustic Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Organ: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Flugelhorn: Dominic Lindsay * Piccolo Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Karaoke Version * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Murray Cook * Electric Guitar: Terry Murray * Acoustic Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Organ: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Flugelhorn: Dominic Lindsay * Piccolo Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas Version * Vocals: Brad Carroll, James Arthur Chen, Kendall Goddard, Emma Pask, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Murray Cook * Electric Guitar: Terry Murray * Acoustic Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Organ: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Flugelhorn: Dominic Lindsay * Piccolo Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay 2013 Version * Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Bert Newton * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass Guitar: Murray Cook * Electric Guitar: Anthony Field, Terry Murray * Acoustic Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Drums - Tony Henry * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Cowbell - Simon Pryce * Bells - Alex Keller Song Lyrics Wiggles: Go Santa Go Greg: You've got such a long way to go Wiggles Go Santa Go Greg Go, go, go, go. (Other Wiggles: Go!) Greg: Call the reindeer (Other Wiggles: Go!) Greg: Get ready (Other Wiggles: Go, Go!) Greg: And away you go. Wiggles: Go Santa Go Greg: Go, go, go, Go Santa Go. Wiggles: Go Santa Go Greg: All the way from the North Pole. Wiggles: Go Santa Go Greg: Go, go, go, go. (Other Wiggles: Go!) Greg: Through the jungle, (Other Wiggles: Go!) Greg: Through the desert, (Other Wiggles: Go, Go!) Greg: Through the winter snow. Go Santa Go Go, go, go, Go Santa Go. Greg: Long white beard with a face so happy and cheerful. Santa Claus: Come on, Rudolph, fast as you can, We got presents here for everyone in the land. Wiggles: Go Santa Go Greg: You've got such a long way to go Wiggles Go Santa Go Greg Go, go, go, go. (Other Wiggles: Go!) Greg: Call the reindeer (Other Wiggles: Go!) Greg: Get ready (Other Wiggles: Go, Go!) Greg: And away you go. Wiggles: Go Santa Go Greg: Go, go, go, Go Santa Go. Trivia * The Wiggles have been performing this song on Carols in the Domain since 1996 when the album came out. It was also when Dorothy had green Christmas tinsels on her wrists and ankles and gold tinsel on her hat while dressing up as an acrobat. * In the 2013 version, the brass section is omitted so the guitars and keyboards can be heard better. Sleigh bells and extra guitars are also added. Gallery See here Videos File:The Wiggles - Go Santa Go Promo (1996) Rare|Original 1996 video File:The Wiggles - Go Santa Go (Live)|Carols in the Domain 1996 Live File:The Wiggles - Go Santa Go|1997 video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Go Santa Go! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:End Credit Songs Category:Wiggly Christmas Medley Songs Category:2012 songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:2012 Category:Action Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:John Field Songs